Love ReIncarnated?
by psycoanimeluvr93
Summary: it's a Ryouxoc fic i made. I hop people like it since its my first.


Psyco: Hi everyone! this is my first fanfic so please be easy on me! Seto, would you be so kind as to tell these people the horrible and yet true thing about me?

Seto: Psyco does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its chars except her own. If she did, oh god help us all. And she wouldn't suck at this.

Psyco: Hey! Do you want me to lock you in a room with Tea?

Seto: -hides- Please no.

Psyco: -grins- Good boy.

Joey: -walked up- Now who's the dog Kaiba?

Psyco: Joey! Be nice! Or you will be locked in a room with...Maximillion Pegasus!

Joey: -ran to hide- Not that freaky weirdo!

Psyco: Anyway people, enjoy my story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kilana Oikawa looked up at the clock. It seemed to be mocking her as it slowly ticked on. The teacher had already left the class, not wanting to be around for the bell, being it the last day of school, the last period, and a dance occuring later on that night. Kilana sighed. No one had asked her to the dance and the perso she had hoped would ask her more than likely already had asked another girl. Then again, what do you expect from the most popular guy in school? What Kilana didn't know was that a certain chocoalte-brown eyed albino was working up the guts to ask her to the dance. He had rejected all the girls. He admired her a bit. She had long purple with red tipped hair that she always kept off to the side. She occasionally wore small reading glasses, as her eyes had problems with up close things. He noticed she always wore slightly baggy long sleeved shirts, and slightly baggy pants. That is, when she wasn't wearing the uniform. And he didn't know what, but Kilana always wore the guy uniform. When she started to look at him he quickly looked away. Kilana sighed again. Here sis, roxy, tapped her on the shoulder. "You know that everytmie you sigh you get a little shorter she siad, trying to cheer her up. She hated seeing her sister this down, and was determined to fid out why she was so sad. "Whats wrong? The dance is in a few hours." Roxy told Kilana. She nodded. "I know, and I'm not going." Roxy's smile faltered. "Why not?" she asked her sister. "I don't got a date." Roxy looked at Kilana skeptically. No one has even asked you?" Kilana shook her hed. "Not a one." That had roxy puzzled. "Not even Joey Wheeler?" Kilana shook her head once again. "Wow. Marik asked me, but I can stay home with you if you want." Roxy offered. "Thanks sis, but that wouldn't be fair to you. You go and have fun. I'll find something to do." kilana said. "Alright, see you then." Roxy said as she walked over to Mark, becoming flirtatios. Kilana shook her head smiling. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as her sister was happy. The bell rang and everyone except Kilana and Ryou charged out. Kilana sighed. Looks like she'd be walking home today since the buses weren't running. And even if they were, they didn't go near where she lived so she still had to hike quite a ways. She gathered her things as she changed her mind about going home. Her father was more than likely already passed out on the couch at home, so she'd head over to the park instead. Ryou decided he'd go to the park to read some mor of his book.

When Kilana got to the park, she went over to one of the swings and started to gently swing. As she swung, she stared at a statue that reminded her of her favorite duel monsters card, Change of Heart. She looked around and saw Ryou. She saw a brief moment a bit of Bakura and gasped. 'Maybe he made it too?' she thought as she got up to have a closer look at him. Dhe was perfectly quiet until she accidentally stepped on a branch, causing it to snap. Ryou's head snapped up at the sound then smiled at Kilana, setting his book aside. "Kilana is it? From class? My name is Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her as he rose, introducing himself as any gentleman should. Kilana's throat tightened. Bakura? Like the Theif King she knew so long ago? She took his hand and shook it. "Kilana Oikawa." She managed, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. Ryou sat again and patted the bench next to him after putting his book in his lap. and she sat. Since she wasn't in school for a long while, she took out he colored contacts, revealing sharp, golden eyes. Ryou stared. "Is that why you need those glasses? Because those contacts mess with your vision?" He asked. He didn't mean too, but he did. Kilana nodded. "Yes. Afte all, who would accept a Kogane?" she asked. Ryou cocked his head and blinked cutely. "Kogane?" he asked. Kilana nodded. "They're ones who have golden eyes and are said to be able to cast curses upon people. Ryou nodded. "You can't do that though." It was more of a statement than a question. Kilana smiled, happy he understood. "you want to get something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm hungry." he asked. She nodded. "so am I. I don't trust the cafeteria food." "Wise choice." Ryou joked. Kilana and Ryou stood and walked. Ryou became nervous since he had jsut basically asked her out on a date. kilana was also a bit nervouse. She'd never been on a date before.

When they arrived, Ryou held the door open for Kilana. "Ladies first." Kilana gigled and stepped in, waiting for him. "Whats so funny?" He asked as they went to a table. "You. Not very many guys have manners nowadays." she stated matter-of-factly. "well they shood." The chose a table in the far corner of the restaurant. They ordered when a waitress came by. She removed her baggy hoody to reveal scarred and and bruised arms. He even saw the scars peeking out the top of her tank top. She must've seen him staring. "My mother did this. Ever since my father died. She tells me everyday that its my fault he's dead. And I'm starting to agree with her. My father died when he was coming home from the store with a present since it was my 4th birthday. He hadn't seen the car coming and it killed him instantly." Ryou was silent. Even though his father traveled, Ryou was the world to him. "Sorry to be bothering you." She said.Ryou shook his head. "No your not being a bother at all. Its just...I didn't expect you to be so open with me so soon. Kilana looked down at her hands in her lap. "is that a bad thing?" she asked quietly. Ryou shook his head. "Not at all." He thoguht for a few moments and thanked the waitress when she brought there food. "You know how your mother abuses you? What would you think of getting away from that and coming to live with me?" he asked. Kilana lifted her head to look at him. "I would love it, I mean, it would be grat, but..." she looked away as her voice faded. "But what?" Ryou asked. She sighed. "It's just...i don't want to be a burden." Ryou's eyes widened. "How would you be a burden?" Kilana looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "My mom says I am, so I must be." Ryou got up and went over to her, gently laying his hands on her shoulders. "Your mom is mental!" Kilana was shocked and stared at him. Ryou blushed and backed away, shocked by even his own outburst. "S-sorry. That was completely wrong of me and I -- " Kilana cut him off by gently placing her index finger and middle finger on his lips gently. "Its alright." she said softly. "You're right, anyway." She moved her hand away and turned her head to the side, blushing. "Well, we can go get the necessary items from your house and then head on over to my place." he said. She nodded. He put money on the table and then headed to the door with Kilana following behind him.

Ryou decided to be a bit bold and took hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He was nervous a bit, and his cheeks were tinted with pink. Kilana looked away, blushing. But she didn't move her hand. As they walked, Ryou noticed that she was heading towards the worse part of Domino. It wasn't a foreign place for him though since he was the student body vice president and sometimes they had meetings out here. However, he didn't like the site of Kilana's house. It was severly torn up and looked as if it could collapse. The windows were missing and only replace with pieces of cardboard taped up, and the yard was littered with broken glass. Kilana turned to look at him. "Can you wait out here? I'll be right back out." He nodded, and let of her hand. She smiled at him and ran inside. She went inside and packed up her backpack with clothes. She also put in her other sketch pads. She also grabbed the picture of her and her father together happily. She kissed the top of the frame lightly. "I'm gonna be happy now Daddy. Just like you wanted." she whispered. she zipped up her bag and closed her door. As she was heading out, she saw her mom passed out on the couch. "Die, rot, and burn in hell, bastard." She said to her sleeping form. She then ran out, closing hte door gently behind her. Ryou was looking at his surroundings when he felt something in his hand again. He saw Kilana and smiled. "Ready?" He asked her. She nodded. "Let's get out of here." She said as they quickly walked. In Ryou's opinion, the sooner he got her out of that place, the better. He led her to his place, a tall, valedictorian house. Kilana's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Wow. It's so big." she said. Ryou smiled. "Wait til you see the inside." She nodded and eagerly followed him. He opened the door, allowing her to go in first. She went in and waited for him, just as her father taught her to do. Ryou pointed out where everything was. "The kitchen's there, livingroom's there, and the bedrooms are upstairs. There are three, but one was used as a storage room so it'll need emptying out. In the meantime you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in my father's room." Kilana shook her head vigorously. "Oh no. I can't do that. It's not right." she said. Ryou smiled. "It's alright. Really." Kilana shook her head again. "No. If I have to I'll sleep in the livingroom on the couch or something." Ryou looked at her. "How about you sleep in my father's room then. He's going to be gone for a long while and I know he wont mind." Kilana nodded. "Alright." They both smiled. Ryou showed her where the room was, and lightly kissed her cheek befoer leaving. Kilana blushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psyco: Please comment! And I just may add more if you like it. XDD


End file.
